Birdsongs
by suburbs
Summary: Jason wants to write a song for Connect 3 about a special girl. What happens when she hears it? Caitlyn/Jason
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any song mentioned.

This story is for DramaticStarlet because she reviewed both my Camp Rock stories and actually liked them. And yes, I did locate songs with bird references.

"I want to write a song!" Exclaimed Jason as he flopped onto a chair next to Nate and Shane.

"Okay," Shane replied slightly confused. Jason loved music, but he tended to leave the writing up to Nate and Shane. When he did help, he stuck to the melody. "Let me find my notebook. I have been working on a song. The lyrics are almost done; you could work on the guitar."

"No. I want to write the entire song. Words and everything!" Jason beamed at his bandmates.

"That's great, Jason." Nate said skeptically. "What are you thinking of writing about? Cause I am not sure we really want to sing about, oh, birds, for example."

"I met this girl at camp, and I thought I would write her a song and…Hey! What's wrong with birds? Birds are awesome. We could totally do a song about birds."

"Jason, name one good rock song about birds," Nate replied.

"That's easy! Rockin' Robin totally rocked." Jason started to whistle the tune to the song while Shane laughed at Nate.

Hoping to distract Jason, Nate asked, "Who's the girl?"

Jason grinned. "Her name is Caitlyn, and she is awesome. She loves music, and she totally understands how hard it is to play guitar when my hair is in my eyes." Nate and Shane exchanged amused glances, but they didn't say anything as Jason babbled on about Caitlyn.

That night when Nate headed to his bunk in the back of the bus, he found a few pieces of paper and a CD on his pillow. Nate examined the song Jason had left for him entitled "Lovebug." He rolled his eyes as he read the title, but as he skimmed the song he got excited.

"Hey, Shane," he called. "Come here."

"What?" Shane called.

"Jason left me his song. You should read it. It is really pretty good."

Shane put down his laptop and came over. He reached for the paper in Nate's hand and read the song. "Wow," he exclaimed. "Jason's been holding out on us. This is great."

He glanced over at Nate and saw the CD case in his hand. "What's with the CD?"

"I don't know," Nate said. "It was with the song." Nate opened it up, groaned, and handed the CD to Shane. Shane looked down and burst out laughing. Written in Jason's handwriting were was "Great Bird Songs!!" Inside the case was a list of 16 different songs with references to birds in the title.

Shane handed Nate back the CD. "Enjoy!"

Nate looked back at the list. "Hey, this is actually a pretty good CD – the Beatles, Annie Lennox, Prince.."


	2. A Song for Caitlyn

Disclaimer: I still don't own Camp Rock or Lovebug.

Caitlyn heard her phone ring and reached to answer it. "Hey, this is Caitlyn."

"Guess what!" She heard a happy voice exclaim. A smile came to her face. From anyone else, that would be just a way to open the conversation, but Caitlyn knew Jason well enough to know that he actually wanted her to guess. She thought back to her last conversation with him before answering his question.

"Uhm…you spotted a Pacific Golden Plover?" Caitlyn helped Jason look up native birds in each state on the tour, and he had been really excited about the shorebirds of Oregon.

"No, but that would have been awesome!" Jason said.

"Okay. Nate and Shane made it an entire day without fighting?" She guessed.

"Nope. That'll never happen."

"Tell me, then. I'm all out of ideas," Caitlyn replied.

"I wrote you a song," Jason announced.

"Wow. Really?" Caitlyn asked.

She was stunned. She met Jason the night of Final Jam, and the two of them had wandered around camp talking about music and looking for birds. She gave him her phone number when he asked for it, but she had not expected to ever hear from him. She was pleasantly surprised when he had called her the next day, and they had fallen into a comfortable friendship. Mitchie thought it was hilarious that her sarcastic, impatient friend got along so well with sweet, clueless Jason, but there was something about him that made Caitlyn smile no matter what else was happening around her.

If Caitlyn was honest with herself, she would have to admit that talking to Jason was always the highlight of her day, but she did not want to examine what that meant too closely. Jason had never said or done anything to indicate that he thought of her as anything other than a buddy, so she was determined not to ruin their relationship with some silly crush. The poor guy had enough trouble with all the crazed fan-girls Connect 3 attracted.

"You wanna hear it?" He asked.

"Now?" She asked.

"Yup. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to sing and play the guitar while I held the phone, but Nate showed me how to put the phone on speaker. "

"I would love to hear your song, Jason."

"Great! It is called "Lovebug", and it is the first song I wrote all by myself." The opening notes of the song drifted through the phone, and Caitlyn heard Jason start singing.

"Called her for the first time yesterday…"

When the song ended, there was silence. Caitlyn's mind was racing. A love song? Jason wrote her a love song? Was he joking with her? It mentioned a kiss, and they never…

"Caity, are you still there?" a nervous Jason asked. "Don't you like it?"

"What? No, I love it." And she did. It was totally not her style, but it was sweet and bubbly just like Jason. It made her want to smile and cry at the same time because it couldn't really be about her. She was just one of the guys, always the best friend. No one wrote love songs about girls like her. Plus, honestly the words just didn't fit.

Caitlyn took a deep breath. "But Jason, are you sure you wrote that for _me_? Cause I am pretty sure we never, you know, kissed."

"I know, but I want to kiss you. And I know that if I ever did kiss you, it would be amazing."

Caitlyn couldn't believe that just hearing him say that made her blush. She never blushed. "Really? How do you know that?" She replied.

" I know things."


	3. Amazing

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. And I am not sure why I seem to want to update the story that the least amount of people read and review. But I love Jason and Caitlyn.

Caitlyn prided herself on being calm, cool and collected, but right now, she was a nervous wreck. She paced around her living room, occasionally glancing either out the window or at her watch. It had been three months since Caitlyn had last seen Jason at the end of Camp Rock and a month since he had announced to her over the phone that he wanted to kiss her. And that he was sure that kissing her would be amazing. No pressure or anything.

Connect 3 had just finished their tour, and even before heading home to see his family, Jason was coming to visit her. She wasn't nervous because he was a famous rock star; she was petrified because even though she tried to deny it, she really liked him.

How had she gotten herself into this mess? When she had given him her number, she never expected to hear from him. Then when he called, she was shocked that they had anything to talk about. Normally, she had no patience for people like Jason, who was too innocent for his own good and always looked on the bright side of everything. Plus, he could be a total airhead. But he made her laugh, he listened to her, and he made her feel special. He became her best friend - her gorgeous, talented best friend who wrote her songs and wanted to kiss her.

Just thinking about his arrival was making her feel sick. What if after all these months of talking on the phone and texting, there was no spark in person? What if he remembered her being prettier than she really was? What if...

Caitlyn's internal litany was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Jason smiled at her, dropped his bag and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so happy to see you!" He announced.

Caitlyn's response was muffled by his shoulder. He pulled back slightly and looked her in the eye. She did not look excited to see him. His arms dropped to his side, and he took a step back.

"Caitlyn, is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?" Confusion clouded his face.

She shook her head and looked at the ground. "No, Jason. I guess I'm just really nervous. I want everything to go well, and I don't want to disappoint you." She couldn't believe she just said that out loud. She sounded like some pathetic ingénue from a bad teen romance. She usually mocked people who sounded like that. She would say that this could not get any more horrifying, except she was pretty sure she was about to cry.

But then she felt Jason place his fingers under her chin and tilt her face up so she was looking in his eyes. He smiled at her tenderly before leaning down and placing a soft, gentle kiss upon her lips. Caitlyn felt a 

tingling sensation spread through her entire body, and all her fears left her. As he began to pull away, Caitlyn wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him into a deeper kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Jason grinned down at her. "See, I told you. Amazing."


	4. Texting

_Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock._

_Author's Note: This is a lame attempt to get over writer's block. I have started a Jaitlyn one-shot, the next chapter of Uncle Jason, and a follow-up to A Friend in Need, but can't seem to finish any of them. _

Caitlyn was heading to her car when her phone beeped, letting her know she had a text. She grinned when she saw it was from her boyfriend, Jason. "What do eagles, swans, geese and doves have in common?" Caitlyn shook her head as she read the text. What was he up to now?

She texted him back, "I don't know. What?"

A moment later her phone beeped at her. He had typed, "No, silly. You have to find out and tell me the answer."

She sent him a message back, "All birds."

"Duh. No something about them that is different from other birds." Jason's text was quickly followed by a second that made Caitlyn laugh. "So don't say they all fly."

"I'll get back to you. Love you."

Jason immediately sent back, "Love you more!"

Caitlyn smiled softly before putting her phone back into her purse. After four years, she still never tired of hearing him say that. Or in this case, typing it. Even when he was on the road, like he was this week, he always made sure to let her know he was thinking about her.

Climbing into her car, she found herself mulling over possible answers while she drove. Swans and geese were both water fowl, but eagles like trees and cliffs. Eagles, swans and geese are all larger birds, but doves are pretty small. People eat doves and geese, but not eagles. The dove and eagle are common symbols. Caitlyn finally gave up, figuring it would only take a few minutes on her computer to find the answer.

It was a little more difficult than she expected, but in the end, she found the answer. She picked up her phone and texted him, "Very romantic, birdman."

She chuckled at his response, "What did I do?"

"The list of birds. It was sweet."

She was surprised when she didn't hear right back from him. Eventually she gave up staring at her phone and headed into the kitchen to get something to eat. She was just settling on the couch to watch TV with her bowl of soup when the door bell rang. Setting her dinner on the coffee table, she went to open the door.

"Jason!" she exclaimed, launching herself into his arms. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at a movie premiere in LA tonight?"

Jason held her close to his chest and kissed the top of her head before answering. "I sort of called in sick; Nate and Shane are going without me."

Caitlyn pulled back, looking concerned. "Are you okay?" She reached up and put her hand on his forehead to check for a fever.

Jason chuckled. "I'm fine. I just really missed you. The guys understood."

"I missed you too!" Caitlyn stood on her tip toes to give Jason a gentle kiss before turning and leading him inside. He pulled her into his lap as he sat down on her couch. As she snuggled into his chest, he played with her hair with one hand and fiddled with something in his jacket pocket with the other.

He finally cleared his throat and broke the silence, "So you figured out the answer, huh?"

Caitlyn kept her head rested on his chest as she spoke, "They all mate for life."

Jason closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his courage. After taking a deep breath, he pulled a box out of his right jacket pocket and fumbled as he tried to open it with one hand. Caitlyn noticed his sudden movement, and sat up. She reached out and asked, "What's that? Do you want me to help you?"

Wordlessly, he handed the small, black box to Caitlyn. Her eyes went wide as she saw a beautiful diamond engagement ring inside. She looked up at Jason, waiting for him to say something. He laughed nervously, "I actually had a speech planned; I practiced with Nate and everything. But I can't remember any of it right now." Caitlyn opened her mouth to speak, but he placed one finger on her lips. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Like swans and eagles. Will you marry me?"

Caitlyn nodded, tears running down her face. He slipped the ring onto her finger before leaning down to kiss her. He momentarily had a vision of Caitlyn in a white dress and veil surrounded by flying doves. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.


End file.
